The Glistening
The Glistening is the 21st episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Before the Intro The episode starts with the Announcer asking the contestants if they want to go back to Earth. Everyone raises their limbs (hands/legs), meaning that they want to back to Earth. Speaker asks if they want to see the Orion Nebula, but Leafy says that living in Earth is better, which Bubble also agrees that. Speaker says that they cannot go back because the only spaceship is out of fuel. Leafy has a bag of fuel but Speaker says that the spaceship does not run on that fuel, but runs on contestants. Everyone gasps. Speaker said he was "just kidding" and says that it actually runs on "big yellow squishy contestants". Everyone then pushes Spongy into the fuel containment place. Cake at Stake Everyone lands on Earth after a few seconds. Before that, the spaceship crashes into the Tiny Loser Chamber, making it just read "Tiny Chamber". At Cake at Stake, Ice Cube got 10 votes from contestant and more than 100 votes, one from each of the recommended characters, most likely by Snowball saying that the TLC was too hot and needed to be cooled down. She was sent to the TLC with the "Quadruple Laser Teleportation Device". Then, the Speaker announces that one contestant will rejoin, with Firey remarking that he remembered. Rejoining The Cake at Stake song is played again, with different voice. Snowball said "Oh my snowflakes, that was different!" Then, the Speaker asks him if he wants to hear something even more different, which Snowball says yes. Another Cake at Stake song was played, this time with different lyrics. Out of the 859 votes (including those only voted at the faulty episode), Snowball received the least amount of votes, with only 8 votes. So the oddballs that voted him (including the First Pencil Voter) are read out. Snowball asks if it's enough to win, and the Speaker denies that. Pin and Golf Ball were then the next to leave, both with 13 votes. GB says that her chances of winning decreased to 0.000%, as both of them are teleported away. Blocky and Woody are the next to go, with 24 and 29 votes. Blocky was angry and then kicked Woody into the sky. However, they both got teleported. Eraser and Pen are the next to not rejoin, with 32 votes each. Pen then tells the 32 voters (like simondomino) that he owes them five hundred million vigintillion dollars ($5*1071) since he can't pay them right now. Match is next to leave with 35 votes. David and "that clumsy Tennis Ball" are next with 41 votes. Tennis Ball can't stand being called "clumsy" so he demagnetizes Announcer making his system start to break, but he gets teleported. Speaker then announces the final 5: Flower, Needle, Teardrop, Coiny and Pencil. Coiny announces that he just knows he's going to win. Speaker then says that Pencil isn't rejoining, because she only got 60 votes. Coiny believes to have hit a stroke of luck, and the Speaker tells Coiny he had enough of him. When Flower asks how many votes did he get, it is revealed that he got 78 votes. Flower exclaims that that's 78 more people that she'll have to stretch. Needle, being refered to as Needy by the Speaker Box, receives only 103 votes. Needle then exclaims, "Don't call me Needy!" She then tries to slap him, but he dodges, sending Needle slowly spinning into the TLC. With the final two being Flower and Teardrop, Flower goes into a state of worrying saying that "it should be her and nobody else should join." With Teardrop being absolutely silent, Leafy remarks that she hopes Teardrop joins. However, Flower re-enters the competition with 205 out of the total 859 votes. She offers a high five to Teardrop, who gets teleported to the TLC. Flower also gets a cake, which is really a pizza, much to her delight and anger. Contest The Announcer explains that the next contest is a long jump competition. Spongy, still being burnt by being used as oil for the spaceship, only jumps a few meters. Rocky pretends to barf to attempt the challenge, but then shakes his head and flutters to a far distance. Bubble turned into metal due to the Yoyleberry Leafy gave her, thus making Bubble land only a bit farther than Spongy, and Leafy apologizes to her. Leafy and Firey try to get Flower to jump, but Flower denies to jump, and throws Firey onto the long jump. He lands farther than Bubble, but behind Rocky. Leafy then says she's next, and then she teleports to Yoyleland by skidooing into her map. Flower puts her foot down just past the start, saying that she won. Speaker asks everyone if they all did the challenge, and they all say yes. In the end, Leafy won immunity, who jump a whopping 2,763 miles, but she gives her immunity to Spongy due to feeling bad about burning him, to Spongy's delight. So the voting was between Flower, Bubble (as Metal Ball), Firey, Rocky, and Leafy. Ending During the end credits, Flower exclaims that the viewers better not vote her to be eliminated, or she'll twist them. She then points out that she's the least voted for contestant to be eliminated, making it show how wonderful she was. After the credits, the spaceship is shown flying, with a sign saying "This spaceship runs on big yellow squishy contestants." The sign then flips up to a new sign saying "This spaceship runs on voters." Results Got immunity: Spongy Up for elimination: Bubble, Firey, Flower, Leafy, Rocky (will be eliminated in the next episode) Trivia *This the 3rd and 4th time Flower did her "You better vote/not vote for me!" animation. *When Leafy gets out her map and said, "Blue skidoo, you can too!", then she got teleported to Yoyleland, is a reference to Blue's Clues. **This happened again in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know at Evil Canyon. *This episode has the second mention of englishcreamcakes (the first person who voted for Pencil.) *The part when Snowball's voters are mentioned is a reference to Puzzling Mysteries, when LOSMMORPG was mentioned in the same way. Goofs *When Leafy remarks that she hopes Teardrop joins, Bubble and Leafy appear in the spaceship, instead of being with the Announcer. *When Needle slaps Firey, Needle's Body is larger. *When the Announcer informs that eliminated contestants will choose who will be eliminated, Blocky had no mouth. *When Leafy gets to Yoyleland, her voice sounds like Bubble. *For a split second, the QLTD's laser appeared in the previous frame. Gallery Oddball.jpg|The people who voted for snowball (If you looks closely, you will see Englishcreamcakes) IMG_1269.PNG IMG_1271.PNG IMG_1273.PNG IMG_1275.PNG IMG_1276.PNG|"Every single one of them" - Flower IMG_1277.PNG Picture 9.png Plasma spongy.png|Plasma Spongy mqdefault09.jpg|TD, help me get rid of Firey! Yeah! hqdefault06.jpg|Crazy Flower in rejoining time. Pinlaser.jpg|Pin teleported Blockyandwoodylaser.jpg Golfballlaser.jpg Rejoining vptes.jpg Needlemouth.jpg|"Needy..." Finale6.jpg|The final 6. im.jpg|Rocky about to jump Rocky needs to jump.png Capturewgrgrw.JPG|Look like everyone loves Earth. Capture29392.JPG|A Great Orion Nebula Capturellol.JPG|A spaceship. Capture,,,.JPG|A bag of fuel. Capturelll.JPG|Oops. random-flower-o.gif|RANDOM FLOWER yoylecake-deal-with-it-o.gif|YoyleCake. Deal With It Untitled (Time 3_02_16;13).png|Bubble: (Looking at the Cake at Stake place) Woah, it looks all different! Untitled (Time 0_06_27;21).png|You are the Untitled (Time 0_06_28;10).png|final Untitled (Time 0_06_29;08).png|two. flower_by_yoylecake-d5iig6e.jpg|flower stats_wat_you_get_for_not_calling_me_beautifull__by_yoylecake-d5iig2e.jpg|stats wat you get for not calling me beautifull! woody_by_yoylecake-d5iksrc.jpg|woody Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Rejoining Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Immunity Episode Category:2011 episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Voting episodes